Improvements and Mysteries
by DoostetDaram
Summary: Life can have its ups and downs, when Naruto's takes a turn way down, he decides hes done. Out with the old, in with the new, or is it out with half, in with the rest? In process I swear.
1. Chapter 1

I know there are better things I should be doing, like working on lonely compassion, but I currently have authors block, so for now Im just going to write what comes out of my soul.

-

A 15 year old Naruto was the epitome of distressed as he walked towards his lonely 'piece of shit' apartment, as he put it. How could Kakashii be so rude. All he wanted was to learn a little bit more then what he was teaching, of course, had Sasuke asked the exact same question. It would have been answered off the bat. Now Naruto's not jealous, just extremely put out and fed up. Favoritism is great and all, but only when you're the one being favorited.

Naruto made his way up to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys for a second but soon got a hold of them. But a minute later something got a hold of his focus, his apartment was trashed. Writing on walls along the lines of 'die demon scum' and 'go back to hell' was everywhere. "That's it, I'm done." With that said, Naruto closed the door, not bothering to lock it, and went straight up to the Hokage tower.

"Baa-Chan!" he screamed as he made his way through the halls. The past 2 years had done him and his lungs good. He was now a little under five foot nine and had a lot more muscle. Gone was the wretched orange jumpsuit and in its place were black knee length shorts, a cream colored wife beater, a short sleeved black jacket (unzipped), black ninja sandals, various weapon holders, and a white sheaved katana on his waist. Naruto slammed the door to Tsunade's office open. "Oi! Baa-Chan!" Naruto said.

"What do you want brat?" Tsunade said, obviously a little ticked that her office door would need another replacement. "I'm done…" Naruto said this time with much less enthusiasm. "What do you mean your done, you just got in my office, isn't there another 10 minutes of throwing objects back and forth?" She asked.

"I'm done with Team Kakashii, I'm done living in the dump I live in, and Im done with my arrogant teammates." Naruto said with a huge sigh as he slumped down on the couch with his face in his hands.

"What are you talking about, what happened?" Tsunade said, genuine concern written all over her 'young' face. "I'm sick of Kakashii's Favoritis-". The rest of team Kakashii chose that moment to enter, all of there faces had anger written on every inch. Naruto's face was still in his hands, though he could tell who was here. Team Kakashii obviously didn't notice him.

"Hokage-sama, have you seen Naruto, he ditched training." Sakura voiced disgust written on and laced into Naruto's name.

"Why yes, I have, why don't you turn to your left." Tsunade said eyes raging albeit her voice was calm. Naruto had had more then enough time to stand up and put on an apathetic mask. Sasuke glared at him, Naruto lifted his chin in slight acknowledgement, this put Sasuke back an inch or two, 'Why isn't he glaring back?' was the echoed thought in Sasuke's mind. Sakura walked up to him and punched him across the face, her usually 'angry sakura' punch of course. Naruto turned to look at her, and lean towards her ear. "If I were you, I would never do that again." He whispered venom tangled and tied into every syllable. Sakura's eyes stretched wide and she back away, shocked.

Naruto turned to face Tsunade and spoke, "I hear forth resign from team Kakashii, I will be a solo chunnin from now on, okay Tsunade?" Naruto didn't even bother with respect, but you could hear it in his voice. He then turned to Kakashii, "You should never have been made a teacher, you're a disgrace to remodels everywhere, picking favorites? How much more stupid do you get, are you going to start forgetting Sakura too, or is it just because Im Konoha's demon? You should have honored your sensei, and tried to do your best as a sensei as well, He taught you all equally right, Your just a sad excuse for a teacher Kakashii, Im ashamed to say you were ever mine." Naruto said with a genuine unconcerned tone.

Kakashii's face dropped, or at least what you could see of it. Sakura looked so shocked you could have said she'd been struck by lightning. Sasuke had a 'I knew this would happen' look on his face, but a 'sorry' look in his eyes.

Tsunade didn't look surprised, or shocked, but sorry was for sure somewhere. "Naruto, are you sure you want to resign from this team?" she said, doing the standard question.

"Positive." He said without a moments hesitation.

"Kakashii, you are dismissed, Sakura and Sasuke please stay for a while longer." Tsunade said, not really caring that Kakashii looked the epitome of shell shocked.

"Sakura, I'd like you to apologize for hitting Naruto, even when for all you know, I may have called him here first thing in the morning, and not have had time to send a messenger just yet." Tsunade said, mad at her for her actions.

"I'm sorry." She said Sounding sincere. Naruto didn't bat an eye, just stared into hers, obviously fed up with her. "Sakura, I'd like you to leave now." Sakura left without a question, confused at the situation.

"Sasuke, I could tell you thought this would happen, so I'd like to know why you suspected this event." Tsunade said, curious and tired.

"No one can be that happy. No one can smile all the time like him. No one can put up with being left out by his teacher for as long as he had. I assumed this would happen sometime, Hokage-sama."

"Baa-Chan, I would like to tell him. I don't really care if you think I shouldn't, I'm the only one excluded from the thirds law, I can say it when I please."

"I don't know, its not something you should entrust to people so easily." Tsunade made a face.

"I don't care anymore, Im so sick of people not understanding me, just thinking they know me because of one part of my personality, so yeah that's a part of me, but its not the whole me, Im so fucking sick of people judging me on what they see and know, when they don't know it all." While he spoke he made a face, it was like, out of all the choices that had to have been made for him, why this one?

"What are you talking about? What don't people know, what part of you? Why don't you care anymore?" Sasuke said, with more emotion in his voice than he'd used in total in the past month.

"If I tell you this, Its against the law for you to repeat it, Im not kidding, Im not lying, Im serious, You will be killed if Tsunade or I find out you've repeated it, it's a law the third instated when he replaced the fourth. You have to swear on your life." Naruto said with little to no enthusiasm.

"I swear…and I promise." Sasuke said, with a slight bit of guilt and anxiousness.

"I trust you… The fourth never really had enough power, nor did or does any other human being, to kill the nine tailed fox, but he was exceptionally skilled in seal work, so he did what could do, he sealed the fox into a baby, that baby was me…" Naruto stopped, waiting for the blood thirsty eyes and the yells and insults. But the longer he waited the calmer Sasuke began to look, he had the look on his face, it appeared he had just had a dawn of understanding.

"I… I get it now. So that's why you have so much stamina or is that just some freak trait of yours?"

"Freak trait, all I get from the old fox is extra chakra when I ask, and enhanced senses and stuff." Naruto made a sort of half smile beginning to think he had met someone who would except him and his demons, physical ones at least.

"Wait a second, out of all the possible babies that had been options to seal it in, don't you ever wonder why you?" He seemed to have really sparked his own curiosity with the zeal he asked that question with.

"Because, if you had to make a decision like that, when you knew the outcome while still wanting a different one, who would you chose?" Naruto stated and asked knowing the answer could come as easily as it could elude.

"Well of course I would choose someone I believed had the chance to live with it, without going insane, someone close to me, maybe one of my own childre-" Sasuke's face faulted finally understanding in full, the entire situation, the similar looks between Naruto and the fourth. Naruto nodded slightly. "I would like to dismiss him Tsunade-Baa-Chan. If that's alright." Naruto made an impression of an exhausted wounded dog and laid down on the couch by the all of her office."

"Sasuke, do you swear not to repeat a word of this conversation, it is considered an SS class secret." Tsunade asked not really caring if he said yes or no, he's dead if he shares it either way.

t

"I swear."

"Then you are dismissed leave now."

At that Sasuke left, Tsunade sat back and let out a loud sigh, and Naruto let out a snore. A couple minutes later though, Naruto seemed to have had enough with his short nap.

"Ne, Tsunade, I don't care if people find out anymore, so can I please just use some of the money my father and mother left me so I can buy a new house, in a nicer neighborhood, Im not asking for something special, just something nice and small… and hidden. Please?" Naruto looked Tsunade in the eye, using body language to try and prove how sick of his life he was.

"I guess that's alright, but Id like for all of this to be done in secret, try and get gates around your house and have it located in a secluded area. If you find a house that is of my standards and approval, I will allow you to purchase it."

"Hmm, what about refurbishing it and whatnot?" Naruto asked, curiosity spiked.

"You'll give me the money, and Ill do the shopping."

"Can I have alcohol there?"

"Can we share it?"

"Sure"

"Then yes"

He had found it, the perfect house, it was perfect, perfect, amazingly perfect. Two-stories, 3 bedrooms, large kitchen, 2 bath rooms, two living rooms, and was located about 10 miles outside of Konoha in the middle of the forest. It had a large yard with iron fences all around, covered in ivy, the house was covered in vines, some of which seemed to flower. There was one problem though. It was abandoned. And needed tons of work.

"Tsunade!! Please!! It would only take me and you about half a day to get it all done, what with your strength and my shadow clones, hell, if you used the shadow clone and your strength we could even paint it that day. Please! Its abandoned too, so I could just donate money to the village every now and then, and if the owner comes back, Ill just pay him, please!!" Naruto begged, but who wouldn't, that house was perfect, in so many ways.

"Fine, We'll start working on it tomorrow. Now spend the rest of the day buying supplies for tomorrow. Stat!"

So that's what I got. If you want more, tell me, I'm really only writing this to work on my writing skills, so I would like a lot of comments of what you think I should improve on, now don't take this as an invitation to flame, I just want nice subtle reviews on which areas **you** think _I_ should improve on. I would appreciate that. But school has just started and so it may take some time for me to update, most of you don't know my updating habits. But those of you who have had me on your authors alerts since why, naruto, why? then you'll understand.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it's been almost half a year, but I'm trying to do this again. I really have been thinking about trying again a lot recently, but now, at some ungodly hour, I've been enlightened with the desire to write. So here goes nothing.

* * *

After all the shopping Naruto did the night before he had pretty much everything he needed to fix up his dream house, hell, he had enough to build another one on his own.

He went up to the Hokage tower after sealing everything for the day in 4 scrolls, one for wood, one for tools, one for paints, and one for polishes and finishes. The last one he just did out of boredom and a strange desire to start doing things more thoroughly.

It was about eight thirty when he got up to Tsunade's office, she was –for once- wide awake, pouring over what looked like a mission report, but as Naruto got closer he could see it was Smirnoff's monthly catalogue of all the best drinks you could make with its products, all the best glasses, and of course, every flavor of vodka it had available.

"Baa-chan, are you shopping for my house or for you own desire?" Naruto asked, entertained. "Why, Im shopping for both gaki. I need all my favorites there… You're here so I guess that means it time to leave eh?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah I'm thinking you are correct, let's get all this man labor done with so you can decorate alright?" Naruto was obviously excited to have a home of his own, instead of a 'piece of shit' apartment, as he so 'fondly' called it.

* * *

They worked all morning, replacing boards, roofing, re-screwing everything. They had had to level the whole backyard shed area because of termites, Tsunade told Naruto he was on his own rebuilding that, they fixed the chimney, dusted out the house, put in new floor boards, attacked-ferociously- the house with bug sprays and old monk charms to keep bugs away, that was Tsunade's idea, something about having always wanted an excuse to do it, but through out all the work, Naruto and Tsunade seemed to have gotten along just fine. They had laughed through most of the work, even when Naruto had hammered a nail straight through his palm, which Tsunade cracked up at and then healed his hand.

The house still looked unfinished though at lunch time, because of its lack of paint. Tsunade and Naruto walked into town to get lunch, Naruto was heading for Ichiraku but Tsunade grabbed him. "Oh no you don't! You've been living off ramen for god knows how long, you're changing your team, finally getting to use your money, living in a better house, and clearing up that attitude of yours, so I'm making you try sushi because its amazing and great for you, so…. No ramen." Naruto pretended to choke up and fake cried. "What! No ramen? Why? Oh why god? Why have you forsaken me?"

After about two minutes of expressions about the same as that he started cracking up. "Okay Baa-chan, sushi it is then, I was getting tired of ramen anyways." Naruto grinned and started following Tsunade to get sushi.

Tsunade sat down in a booth and requested four orders of vegetarian sushi and one order of salmon sushi, thinking she would stick to the simple things first. Naruto sat across from her and waited for the food to come.

When it came the waiter scowled but placed the food on the table. "Hokage-sama, have a nice meal." He turned to Naruto. "Demon, please choke." He began to turn away when Naruto spoke.

"Would you speak to the fourths child like that?" Naruto asked in voice that said it was just a question. The waiter turned around and replied; " Of course not, the Fourths child would actually be worth something. He would be worth speaking kindly to." Tsunade smiled behind her hands.

"Really, because you're speaking to the Fourths son right now, so I would appreciate some respect." Naruto said as if he were saying he made his bed this morning. The waiters face dropped. He looked to Tsunade, hoping she would say something to prove Naruto wrong.

"He is the Fourth's son 100 percent." Tsunade finally grinned like she had wanted to all along. The waiter faltered in his breathing for a second and then he skittered off into what appeared to be the door to the kitchens. "Well, that went, well, well?" Naruto smiled and then decided to try the sushi. He chewed, and chewed, and then slowly a grin cracked on his face. "Baa-chan I think this is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Ever In I think my whole life." Naruto said, his voice slowly gaining volume but never reaching a shout.

Tsunade cracked a face splitting grin. "I knew it gaki! I knew you would love it if you just tried it!" and then they both focused on eating the deliciousness called sushi.

* * *

They got back to the house at about two; all they had left to do was paint it. It took 10 minutes to sort through all the supplies to find the paints and brushes and get the ladders back out. It took another 15 for Tsunade to convince Naruto not to paint his house orange. Tsunade finally convinced him to paint his house an off-white color. They spent about an hour and a half painting the whole outside with help from Naruto's shadow clones.

After they chose to paint the inside a different range of blues they spent the rest of the evening and some of the next day painting the inside.

Tsunade went back to work while Naruto put finishes on all the wood in his house and polished to old granite counters and white marble floors. He set up the electricity and fixed the plumbing. The inside shined with all the finish since the whole thing had hardwood floors except the bathrooms and kitchen. Naruto worked until his muscles ached and until his hands were stained brown with the old English wood finish (copyright?) he had used everywhere. Naruto looked around his new home and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride as he realized he actually lived somewhere decent. He had two stories and three bedrooms, two downstairs and the master bedroom upstairs! That's a pretty big step up from his 20 by 30 feet flat in the bad side of town.

When you walked into the house the first thing you saw was a formal living room to your left and a casual living room in front, both with pale blue almost white walls, separated by a long hallway. Once you stepped forward, if you look to your right you could see two doors and a staircase and if you looked to your left the hallway went on about 30 feet with the choice of 4 doors, one on the right, two on the left, and one at the very end of the hall. The door on the right didn't really count as a door, it was more of a door way into a large kitchen, there was a medium sized island in the center and the sink was on the far side. The stove was directly across from the sink with the oven tucked in underneath it.

The refrigerator was about 3 feet away from the stove and about 4 from the island. The counters were old dark granite, polished by Naruto so well that they looked brand new compared to the polished white marble floors.

If you were to have gone into the first door on the left you would be in a medium sized bathroom complete with a shower/tub combo, a black toilet, and a sink with black cabinets. The walls were a comforting navy blue, there was old, way old actually, white marble floors polished to perfection by Naruto so that they only looked relatively old, maybe 4 or 5 years instead of the possible 10+ that they were.

If you went on to the second door on the left you would be entering a bedroom of relative size with dark hardwood floors to match everywhere but the kitchen and bathrooms and plain blue walls. It was about 15 feet by 11 feet and had no light fixtures what so ever, instead it had 4 huge floor to ceiling windows that took up the whole back wall, giving a nice view into the front garden.

The last room on the end of the hall way was a laundry room with bright sky blue walls to make it seem bigger then the actual 8 feet by 4 feet size that it was. It had a stacked washer and dryer at the very front of the room to the left of the door. Naruto had installed a long array of hooks and shelving on the right wall since there was nothing on that side. The rest of the left side was a long black granite counter and white painted wood cabinets and dark hardwood floor with a screen/glass door at the end that led to the side of the house.

If you had gone to the right, and walked into the first door it was just a small one foot by two feet hall closet with one shelf near the top, a bar for jackets and what not, and a small set of shelve/boxes for shoes near the bottom.

The inside had been left white.

The second door on the right was another bedroom, the same size as the first; it was 15 feet by 11 feet. Dark hardwood floors to match and sea blue/green walls. Floor to ceiling windows finished the touch, except this room had small old fashioned wall lamps that appeared to run on oil and a wick. Naruto had tried to keep the house as true to its original everything as possible.

When you went up the old stairs and made your way upstairs the first thing that was visible was a huge empty rectangle sized room with two doors off to the right side. The walls were a teal blue shade, this room, as did the rest of the house, followed the old fashioned oil lamp trend. The first door off to the right led to the master bath room. With a white whirlpool bath tub in the center and white marble floors everywhere. There was a white 5 feet by 3 feet shower off to the corner with clear glass walls around it. The whole right and half of the left sides were mirrors, the front and back walls were painted sky blue. On the front wall ,directly beside the door, was a 5 foot long counter top with a cabinet on each end and a mirror hung on the wall. On the counter top off to the left was a white marble sink to match.

In the second door on the right was just a walk in closet, about normal size for a master bedroom, it had shelves lining the whole upper part of the walls and underneath that was a huge pole that went around the whole thing. There was a built in shelf for shoes and a huge floor to ceiling mirror. Everything about it was perfect to him.

Naruto looked around himself at his new bedroom, at his new home, and thought to himself. 'Who knew? Honestly, because I didn't know that I would ever live in a home like this. This place is really going to be a home, not just my house. This place is going to be _my_ home. It all belongs to me. I own every wall and every tile and every floor board. Its nice to be home…' His thoughts trailed off.

* * *

I think I did well enough on the length of this. I know it could be longer but I just think this really needs to make its way to ff dot net. Really badly. =]


End file.
